Ossessione
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Viaggio nella mente di Peter :D Accenni a Sirius/Remus, SLASH


**Ossessione**

by Agnese Potter 

ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Anche se non c'è niente di grafico e sono solo 'deliri', si parla comunque di amore fra uomini. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, sicuramente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi… uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_- I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.

Spoiler: beh, non ce ne sono, ma comunque serve di conoscere i fatti narrati nel terzo libro della saga (the prisoner of Azkaban – il prigioniero di Azkaban) per capirla fino in fondo. Basti pensare che il tutto è narrato attraverso il punto di vista di Peter...

Commento: Questa non è una vera e propria fic, è solo 'una prova'. Volevo vedere se l'idea che nella mia testa era tanto interessante lo era anche su 'carta'. So' che la mia abilità come writer è piuttosto limitata ¬.¬ ma la sto postando lo stesso perché mi piacerebbe ricevere dei commenti a riguardo.

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali… ^_-  
  


VERSIONE ITALIANA -- VERSIONE INGLESE 

Sirius Black (Felpato) -- Sirius Black (Padfoot) 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) -- Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) -- James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) -- Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Severus Piton -- Severus Snape 

Malandrini -- Marauders 

Capo Scuola -- Head Girl 

Per favore R/R. ^________^ 

*@*@*@* 

"Sirius, sei un vero idiota!" esclama Remus tra una risata e l'altra, accompagnando le risa con dei colpi gentili sulla schiena di Padfoot "ma sai benissimo che ti adoriamo anche per questo!". 

"Anche?! Ma se lo sanno tutti che mi adorate perchè sono bellissimo, intelligentissimo e-" 

"Modesto? Soprattutto! Eh eh!" 

In tutta risposta l'agile Sirius si volta e inizia a fargli il solletico. Troppo da vicino per i miei gusti. 

"Chiedimi scusa per avermi dato dell'idiota! E di avermi pure preso in giro. Altrimenti ti solleticherò fino alla morte!" 

"Morirò combattendo, non ti credere! Ehehe" e detto questo, Remus inizia a rispondere agli attacchi con altrettanta foga. 

"Sei stato un grande Paddy, ma non hai speranza di vincere contro Moony... e me!" ribatte James intromettendosi nella battaglia, naturalmente dalla parte del fragile Remus, che altrimenti verrebbe subito sopraffatto. 

Dio... pure io, normalmente piuttosto compito, faccio fatica a trattenermi da ridere... l'ultima bravata di Sirius, che gli ha fatto meritare l'appellativo di 'idiota' da Remus, è stata a dir poco geniale. 

E poi... perchè dovrei trattenermi? 

In fondo sono con i miei più cari amici. 

I miei _unici_ amici. 

Padfoot, Moony, Prongs e la sua ragazza Lily. Un gruppo assortito ma veramente affiatato. Credo di poter essere felice del fatto di averli conosciuti. 

Sono tutti delle persone fantastiche anche se con questa storia dei 'Marauders' a volte tendono a farsi prendere un po' la mano. Come oggi del resto... 

Beh, vi starete sicuramente chiedendo com'è che stiamo tutti ridendo come matti. E' presto detto: anche oggi Snape è caduto nelle nostre grinfie. 

O meglio, oggi le grinfie erano solo quelle di Sirius... ma credo che gli siano abbondantemente bastate. 

Non ho ben capito come o cosa sia successo di preciso (Sirius non riesce a dire più di 4 parole in fila senza ridere sguaiatamente quando inizia a raccontare la sua ultima bravata... dobbiamo aspettare che si calmi per avere un succoso resoconto dell'accaduto) ma vi assicuro che vedere Snape con un naso lungo almeno 15 volte il normale --_il che è tutto dire_-- toglie il bisogno di conoscere per filo e per segno i dettagli di come ciò sia accaduto. 

Ehehe, lo so che siamo dei matti, ma se non ci si diverte un po' adesso che possiamo... 

In fondo siamo ancora dei ragazzini, anche se stiamo già all'ultimo anno si scuola. 

Ma non crediate che la nostra vita sia così facile e spensierata. La mia almeno non lo è; non è così rose e fiori come può sembrare. Tanti ed enormi problemi gravano sulle mie giovani spalle, e tutti hanno l'origine in uno dei miei migliori amici. 

In questi anni passati ad Hogwarts ho ottenuto tutto ciò che un normale ragazzo della mia età può desiderare; amici carissimi e dei voti più che rispettabili. Ma non ho mai avuto ne mai avrò ciò che bramo più di ogni altra cosa, ciò che anelo disperatamente con ogni fibra del mio essere. 

Il mio desiderio più perverso e impossibile. 

Lui. 

Remus. 

Bianco come prezioso avorio e saporito come un succoso frutto maturo. Ma anche creatura delle tenebre, misterioso ed intrigante come nessun'altro. 

Moony. 

Riesce a portare il caos nella mia mente normalmente tendente alla logicità. Il solo sapere che esiste fa nascere in me brividi sottili che si spandono dalla pelle fino ad entrarmi nelle ossa. 

Perdizione assoluta e piacere infinito, tutto è racchiuso nel suo nome. 

La mia dolce, probita, amata ossessione... 

A volte sembra quasi che mi basti tendere lievemente una mano per poterlo sfiorare, ma ogni volta che lo faccio ecco che sfugge. Elegantemente ma inesorabilmente. Come sempre. 

Ma io lo so benissimo, non sono uno sciocco. La realtà è che mai mi vorrà. Mi rendo conto che un essere stupido e insignificante come me non potrà mai ottenere il cuore di una creatura tanto perfetta. E neppure lo voglio. 

Ciò che provo per lui è un'attrazione carnale che va al di là del concepibile; non è amore. Del suo cuore non saprei di che farmene. E' solo lussuria ciò che provo. 

Potrei venire anche solo al pensare al modo in cui si lecca le labbra dopo aver bevuto, inconsapevole della sua istintiva e carnale bellezza. Quindi mi accontento di seguirlo come un'ombra; come un amante geloso gli sto addosso senza che lui si accorga di niente. 

Fingo che tutto va bene, di essere felice. 

Fingo di amare la mia ragazza di turno, di pensare veramente a lei quando facciamo sesso. 

Fingo di essere come gli altri, di non avere nell'animo questi pensieri verso uno dei miei migliori amici. 

Fingo un serenità che non mi appartiene, una tranquillità che non provo. 

Vivo di finzioni. 

Aspetto. 

E mi logoro lentamente. 

Aspetto il momento in cui forse, finalmente, tutto questo dolore che provo se ne andrà. 

Magari lasciando il posto al nulla. 

All'oblio. 

Un dolce oblio. 

Che magari mi permetterà di dimenticare che Remus esiste. 

Magari dimenticherò che **_io_** esisto. 

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe preferibile a questa sofferenza che sento ma che non riesco a comunicare. 

Qualsiasi cosa per non dover più fingere che va tutto bene. 

Perchè niente va bene nella mia vita. 

Niente. 

E perchè niente andrà mai bene. 

Mai. 

Perchè lui non è mio ne mai lo sarà. 

... 

"Wormtail? Che hai? Tutto ok? A che stai pensando? Sei così assorto..." 

Mi volto di scatto, interrotto bruscamente dai miei pensieri, e mi trovo davanti la dolcissima Lily con un sorriso così radiante che farebbe invidia al Sole stesso. James è un ragazzo fortunato. 

"Tornato dalla La-la-land?" sogghigna Sirius, avvicinandosi e mettendomi una mano sulla spalla. 

Devono aver finito da poco la 'battaglia': Remus, stranamente, ha un delizioso colorito sulle guance. Gli occhi gli brillano. Si vede proprio che si sente felice... 

"Ehm..." _Pensa alla svelta Peter! Trova una scusa per il tuo momento di black out. Inventati qualcosa, stupido!_ "Stavo solo pensando che, pur non avendone voglia, devo fare i compiti di Divinazione..." 

"Divinazione?!?!" esclama James. "Ecco cosa mi stavo scordando! ARGH! Dobbiamo consegnare le Carte Astrali domani e non ho ancora iniziato a fare niente! Povero me!" 

"Prongs calmati un po'! Mi vedi agitato... ? Eppure sai bene che io non ho mai scritto neppure una riga per Divinazione." sogghigna il solito Sirius. 

"E vorrei anche vedere! Tu non segui il corso di Divinazione, stupido!" 

"Particolare non rilevante, caro Jamesy!" ribatte Sirius con un'aria furbesca, facendo finta di non aver sentito l'offesa proveniente dalle labbra del keeper dei Gryffindor. La sua vendetta se la stà già conquistando chiamandolo Jamesy... Prongs odia quando Padfoot lo chiama così. 

"Paddy... scappa finchè sei in tempo, non so quanto a lungo riuscirò a trattenermi dal prenderti a calci!" 

"Ihihih, Prongs è nervoso oggi? Lily... non è che lo stai frustrando sessualmente? O magari, dato che sta invecchiando, inizia ad avere problemi di impotenza e la cosa gli rode..." e fa una delle sue smorfie. Accompagnata da gesti... uhm, come dire... esplicativi. 

James sta per scoppiare --_non sa bene neppure lui se dalla rabbia o dalle risate_-- mentre Lily sta letteralmente morendo dal ridere, come noi altri del resto. I battibecchi fra i due sono sempre esilaranti. 

"Lily, Reemy, che ne dite se lasciamo questi due asinoni a coucere nel loro brodo e noi ce ne andiamo a fare una passeggiata?" 

"Asinoni?! Senti da che pulpito-...!" James minaccia l'altro ragazzo, con una rabbia finta quanto la quinta di seno della Head Girl. E' lampante che pure lui si sta divertendo. 

"Va bene, Signorino Potty, non la chiamerò più 'Asinone'. Mi scusi se l'ho offesa, sua Maestà." e detto questo Sirius evita un libro tiratogli da James e scappa verso la porta portandosi dietro Lily e il dolce Remus. 

James si volta verso di me: "Wormy, ci hanno abbandonato... in compenso ci aspetta un pomeriggio intero di numeri, linee, cerchi e pianeti; che destino crudele, sig". 

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo gli altri andarsene dalla Stanza Comune. 

Remus, probabilmente senza rendersene conto, lancia un'occhiata verso il roboante Sirius; un po' troppo soffermata e intensa per essere considerata innocente. Sembra quasi che lo stia mangiando con gli occhi. 

Eppure son convinto che Remus per primo non se ne sia accorto. 

La sua insicurezza unita ad un abbondante dosa di timidezza mai lo faranno arrivare a capo di niente. 

E Sirius neppure si accorge di nulla. 

E probabilmente non è neppure interessato a ciò che potrebbe scoprire. 

Chi ha la fortuna dalla sua parte, il più delle volte ne è ignaro o non la desidera. 

"Già James, amico mio... davvero un destino crudele." 

--Owari-- 

Note: ATTENZIONE! Spoiler riguardanti 'prisoner of Azkaban' (il prigioniero di Azkaban). 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Molte volte, leggendo fic ambientate ai tempi dei Marauders (adoro qul genere di fics *_*) mi sono ritrovata davanti un Peter odiato dagli altri, non ambientato, goffo, stupido, cattivo, a volte addirittura un Peter Slytherin (Serpeverde) di cui gli altri poco si fidavano. 

Premettendo che non ho niente contro quelle fic (sono le mie favorite ^___^), posso però dire di non essere d'accordo su ciò che scrivono riguardo a Peter. 

Capisco che dopo ciò che viene detto di lui e per ciò che fa, non lo si possa ritenere un personaggio particolarmente simpatico. Però dobbiamo anche tener conto che Sirius ha affidato la vita del suo **migliore amico James **edi** sua moglie Lily** nelle sue mani (quando lo ha reso 'secret keeper' al suo posto, 'custode segreto' in italiano), e se non se ne fosse fidato **ciecamente** non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto. 

Sono convinta che Peter non sia poi quel personaggio così profondamente cattivo come viene da pensare a prima lettura; secondo me è solo un debole insicuro che va dietro al più forte, non credo sia capace di essere 'cattivo' o 'buono' per sua scelta. 

Il fatto che Peter sia stato fatto 'secret keeper' è sicuramente indice di quanto fosse ambientato all'interno dei Marauders, di come gli altri si fidassero di lui. 

Quindi questa fic è nata come un voler dare un possibile motivo al passaggio di Peter dalla parte di Voldemort. Perché son sicura che un motivo ci sia stato. 

Questa mini fic è una sorta di sasso lanciato; sta a voi afferrarlo. ^^ 

Se qualcuno volesse parlare della fic, mandare flames, critiche, commenti… etc… questo è il mio indirizzo nightfall_2k@yahoo.it 

Alla prossima. ^_^ 


End file.
